


Medici's Prince

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt seeks a sponsor. Sebastian seeks pleasure from the most beautiful man he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medici's Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Historical incidents of homosexuality are notoriously hard to track, buuuut in Renaissance Florence, we know that almost half of the male generation participated in acts of sodomy. They married at the ages of 30 to 35, although several never married (12%) and others married one another. No facts survive on the women (of course), sadly. 
> 
> Fascinating article. [Homosexuality in Renaissance Florence](http://igfculturewatch.com/1998/05/28/homosexuality-in-renaissance-florence/)

"My prince? What would you have of me? You know I do not perform lewd acts with my mouth, as it may harm my throat." Kurt slipped off his fur jacket and let it drip from his fingers, knowing a servant would catch it before it even came within a hairsbreadth of the floor. 

The devil smiled back at him, his grin stretching across his lips, over his wolven teeth. "I do believe your singing won't be harmed by very lewd ... lascivious even, sodomy." 

"You're so forward." 

"Lift your skirt and sit." He patted his lap with his long fingers. "I think you will find something to please you." 

Turning, Kurt tumbled into his patron's lap, giggling. "You're so crude!" 

"Crude indeed," Sebastian drawled, slipping his long fingers under Kurt's skirt and into his cloth. "Spread those pretty, long legs of yours." 

Kurt stretched, showing off his pink hose and digging the toes of his shoes into the floor. He arched his hips, allowing Sebastian to yank his skirt up to his waist. 

"You really shouldn't wear a cloth," Sebastian admonished, pulling it aside - prying Kurt's cheeks apart and playing with his hole.

“That would just be indecent.” Kurt giggled and panted as Sebastian played with him. He was quite versed in lewd and lascivious acts, and enjoyed them immensely. 

“Your point?”

“I think in the front,” Kurt told him with a wink, “and rising.” 

“You are as predictable as the morning sun. Come!” Sebastian tumbled Kurt off his lap and rose to his feet. “To bed with us before we leave the parlor in disrepair unimaginable.” 

“Oh, I do believe I can imagine it.” 

“You have no idea the disrepair I can cause, but let me show you in a fluffy bed rather than a hard chair.” 

“Hard,” Kurt giggled. He raced off for the bedroom, trailing clothing in his wake. At a more leisurely pace, Sebastian followed. He found Kurt in the bedroom, wearing only pink hose. “You’ve not disrobed. What fun is that?” Kurt whined. 

“What fun indeed?” Sebastian slowly disrobed, drawing it out until Kurt wanted to scream. “I like you waiting for me.” 

“I shan’t wait much longer. Give me time and I shall re-enrobe myself and take myself to rehearsal.” 

“I think not. You know that rehearsal before performance bores you.” 

“So does waiting for idle hands to make use of themselves. Come make use of me now,” Kurt enticed, slowly stroking himself. “Make use of me before I finish quite on my own.” 

“I think not.” A very naked Sebastian tackled Kurt to the bed, kissing him roughly. “I love seeing you perform with your lips red and swollen from my kisses. It makes you very desirable indeed.” He kissed Kurt again, fighting with Kurt’s tongue and ultimately dominating. “I long for your run to end, even though it is the epitome of selfishness. Then I might cajole you into kissing other things.” He groped between their legs, taking both their cocks into his fist and jerking them. 

“Per-perhaps so-o,” Kurt moaned, arching up into his patron’s grip. Abruptly, Sebastian pulled his hand away. “Hey!” 

He dipped his fingers in the bowl of oil kept beside the bed. “I think we have other things we might attend to. Why don’t you spread your legs wider? I know that you can.” 

“Lewd, crude, and given to illegal, licentious acts,” Kurt teased, even as he spread his legs wide enough to reveal his hole. 

“Something you enjoy.” Sebastian spread the warmed oil over Kurt’s hole before roughly shoving two fingers inside. “Now, my little song bird, it’s time to make you earn your keep.” 

“Would you ... you ... oh, yes, do more of that! Would you hear an aria from my lips?” 

“I would hear my name panted over and over with great passion,” Sebastian countered. “I would hear you beg for me to take you.” 

“I will not ... not ... oh, please, Sebastian, right there!” Kurt canted up his hips, thrusting himself even farther onto Sebastian’s fingers. “There! Oh, yes, there!” 

“Beg.” 

“Take me now!” 

“Beg.” 

Kurt glared at him for a moment, but when he opened his mouth - “Please, please, thrust inside me! Please!” 

Pulling his fingers away, Sebastian replaced them with his quick, swiftly and without mercy, ripping a scream of both pleasure and pain from Kurt’s beautiful lips. Buried to the hilt, he waited a moment for his lover to recover before setting a grueling pace. 

“When this run is over, you will not begin another for at least a month,” he panted, “so that I may have my ... my ...” 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and squeezed him with his inner muscles. “Shush and take me.” He pulled Sebastian into a kiss with one hand. The other snaked between their bodies, taking himself in hand. With only a few pulls upon himself, he came with a beautiful scream, a note high and clear as any he’d sung on stage. 

With a savage grunt, Sebastian followed and then collapsed upon his lover. 

“Mmm...” Wrapping his arms and legs around Sebastian, Kurt kept him there, bequeathing him with gentle kisses upon his cheeks and brow. “T’was quick. I think I might yet make rehearsal,” Kurt teased. 

“Brat.”


End file.
